Who knew we would end up like this?
by the rose has thorns
Summary: Kakasaku oneshot. Just Kakashi reflecting on things and I small sidestory to go with it. It wouldn't get out of my head so I just had to put it down. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**XOXOXO**

_The way you come nearer to me._

_The way our eyes meet._

_It's all in His hands._

_Who knew we would end up like this?_

XOXOXO

You come into the restaurant; I am turned away but I don't need to be looking to see it's you. I can _feel _it. Your chakra signature is so clear to me that I knew it was you before you even entered the building.

I am sitting with Genma and Gai. Genma is flirting with the waitress while Gai is going on about Lee and how proud he is of his youthful disciple. Tears are pouring from his eyes passionately.

And I?

I am hiding behind the double mask of my trusty Icha Icha. But the porn doesn't hold my attention like it usually does. Out of the corner of my eyes I see only you.

You walk past me, barely brushing my elbow, not sparing me a glance. I try to cover up the shiver that courses through my body as I am basked with the heavenly scent of strawberries and flowers. Genma stops hitting on the waitress just long enough to stare at you unabashedly as you walk by. I feel like wringing his neck. But who could blame him? Your curves could mesmerize even the most devoted husband. The waitress notices his temporary shift of attention and glares after you. Oh, but if only she knew.

You take a place at the bar and give the bartender a dazzling smile. His services are immediately all yours. I try not to clench my teeth at his over-eagerness to help you in whatever way possible. And I think you know what I mean when I say _whatever way._

He hurriedly leaves to fulfill your request and you turn nonchalantly in your stool to 'examine' the crowd in the building. Your eyes slowly sweep over the place, careful not to make sure that you were especially seeking me out. But when your eyes come to rest on mine and our eyes lock for a fraction of a second longer than the other places, I know.

The bartender comes back with your order. You smile at him again before picking up the bag and walking out. He stares after you. I feel like wringing his neck. But who could blame him?

You walk past me again. And again you brush ever so innocently against my elbow. And again I almost shiver visibly.

I don't leave until Gai is too drunk to walk home by himself and Genma has already left for the back room with that waitress. I heave my 'eternal rival' up and drag him out of the bar silently, after going through his wallet and paying the bill for the drinks, of course. He sings one of his made-up youth songs and I listen, giving out chronic sighs. Once we reach his apartment and I avoid his attempts to kiss me for thanks, I exit into the cool, fresh evening. The moon is out. I make down the familiar street and to my apartment. Avoiding the door because I can, I stealthily leap onto the buildings and to my window. I slide it open and slip inside. I already know you are waiting for me.

XOXOXO

_The way we meet up after dark._

_The way our hearts mingle._

_It's all in His hands._

_Who knew we would end up like this?_

XOXOXO

Some nights, when we're both tired, we'll just lay in each other's arms and stare into each other's eyes, and talk of sweet nothings. Or other nights I'll make sure all the windows are closed and we'll make passionate love, screaming each other's names into the silent night. Either way, it's these times that I cherish the most. It's these moments that I live for. Your wide emerald eyes open up my heart and it's like floodgates open. Your heart rushes to meet mine and I feel so ecstatic and blissful that it scares and exhilarates me at the same time.

And it feels wrong and right at the same time too. How is that possible?

I remember when you were first trying to make me see that what we have is perfect, and nothing to be ashamed about. But sometimes, when you're lying in my arms, sleeping peacefully, and I come to realize that _you're not even twenty-one yet _and _what we have is against the law_, I have the sudden urge to break everything. Just stop it. I know that you'll understand eventually.

XOXOXO

_Without you this heart doesn't feel like beating,_

_Without you these lungs don't feel like breathing,_

_Without you this soul doesn't feel like living._

XOXOXO

But I'm weak.

I need you.

The one time I actually tried to go through with it, which I didn't even do properly since I never could really face you and just tried to avoid you, it hurt both of us. And when you cornered me and I apologized and cried for the first time in years, you held me and cried with me.

"Just promise me this, Kakashi. Just promise me that you won't do this again. Please promise me…"

And I did. I'm weak and so I did.

XOXOXO

I find you on my bed, wearing nothing but one of my shirts, waiting for me. You watch as I come in and give me that heart-warming smile as you rise into a sitting position to greet me. I kick off my sandals and peel off my mask and sink onto the mattress to meet you halfway to a kiss. It's soft and not heated at all; just a loving caress. I raise my hand to cup your cheek softly as we part.

"Kakashi…" you murmur, your eyes closed, lost in the feeling. My calloused thumb runs across your cheek as you open your eyes again.

"I was waiting for you," you whisper as you lean forward to meet your forehead with mine.

"I know. I'm sorry. Orochimaru came back from the dead and wanted to rape Gai. Naturally I had to save the poor guy. He was so desperate to 'get some' that I swear he would have actually done it without resistance had I not been there," I murmur, grinning cockily.

You giggle. I have never heard such a beautiful sound. Vaguely I remember the days when I would feed you a far-fetched idea like that and you and Naruto would scream, "Liar!" at me with accusingly pointed hands.

"Don't worry; I understand. I saw you dragging him down the street a while ago. That man needs to get laid, don't you think? Although," you continue on in a mock serious tone, "I think I can see why Orochimaru would want Gai's body. With all that taijutsu he does he's very fit." I suddenly pout, frowning.

"What, better than mine?" I ask as I slowly pin you down on the bed, my weight resting between your legs. You giggle again.

"I don't know; let's find out," you say, quirking your eyebrows suggestively. Seeing you do that, I can't resist the urge any longer and I crush my lips with yours in a mind-numbing kiss. You are so beautiful and adorable that sometimes it hurts. After we had caught our breaths, I lean in for another kiss. Your hands push away my jounin vest just as mine reach the hem of my shirt and begin to inch it up, over your head.

It's one of those lovemaking nights.

XOXOXO

And when it's all over, and your lying in my arms, the only thing that matters in the world are those next words that come out of our mouths.

"I love you Kakashi." You snuggle into my naked chest. I plant a loving kiss on your pink head, and wrap my arms tighter around your petite body.

"I love you too, Sakura," I whisper, and we both succumb to sleep.

XOXOXO

_It's all in His hands._

_Who knew we would end up like this?_

XOXOXO

**Hmm. This one has been kind of in my head for a long time, itching to get out, but I'm not really sure about it, I guess. I think it's rather short, so I guess it's a—drabble? Or oneshot? I don't know. But I got it down. So I'm satisfied. Thank you everyone for reading. Tell me how you like it. And if you hate it too. Remember, I always accept constructional criticism!**


End file.
